This invention concerns a storage tray which is readily assembled and useful for sliding under a bed, bureau, or other low article of furniture.
A substantial amount of unused storage space is available in many households underneath the beds. At present if this space is used at all, it is apt to be cluttered with many loose objects which are inconvenient to retrieve. It is therefore desirable to have a container which can be slid under a bed for containing miscellaneous articles for storage.
Surplus drawers from old bureaus or dressers and miscellaneous cardboard boxes have been used with limited success. Surplus drawers are not commonly available and do not have covers to keep out lint and dust. Cardboard boxes of a convenient size are not readily available and suitable size boxes are commonly of flimsy construction.
It can also be convenient to use space under a bureau or the like for storage, but this location is exposed and loose articles or cardboard boxes are unsightly. Such storage space is therefore essentially unavailable.
It is therefore desirable to have a storage container which can be easily and conveniently slid under a bed, bureau or other article of furniture for storing miscellaneous objects. Preferably the container can be covered to protect the contents from accumulations of dust and lint. Since such a container may be exposed to view it should be attractive. Such a container should be sturdy for many years of use and to be suitable for carrying even heavy objects. Both cost and weight of the storage container should be minimal.
It is also desirable that the container be available in a disassembled state to occupy the least space for shipment and display. A disassembled storage container should have a minimal number of separate pieces for low manufacturing cost and should avoid the use of loose fasteners which can be misplaced before or during assembly. The storage container should be readily and quickly assembled without special tools or skills. The completed container should be attractive, easily covered and easy to slide under a bed or the like.